Un chagrin, une révélation, un bonheur commun
by Syoriel
Summary: Et si Adrien avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Marinette lorsqu'il a comparé l'écriture du post-it avec celle de la lettre ? Et si cette prise de conscience en bouleversé leur quotidien plus qu'incertain ?
1. Chapitre 1 : La lettre & le post-it

Bonjour !

C'est la première fiction que je publie.

J'avais peur de me lancer mais je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas tenter.

Je ne sais pas trop si cette fiction aura des retours vu que le fandom a l'air mort... Mais qui sait ! Cette fiction est principalement centrée sur Hiro et Karmi. Karmi est mon personnage préféré de la série animée. C'est un personnage peu apprécié d'après ce que j'ai pu voir - ce que je trouve dommage - alors que c'est un personnage attachant à sa façon et qui a beaucoup de potentiel je trouve. Comme j'aime bien le ship Hiro/Karmi, une idée de fiction a mûri dans mon esprit.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes. Je prends le temps de me relire mais il se peut que j'ai oublié quelques fautes sans les avoir vu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

**Disclamer **: Les Nouveaux Héros ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de Disney.

* * *

_**Apprendre à s'aimer**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: **Du refus à l'acceptation**

Il était dix-neuf heures. La nuit était à présent tombée sur San Fransokyo. Seul la lumière des réverbères et des buildings éclairaient la ville de sa douce présence.

Ce soir là, il faisait particulièrement froid. Karmi prit soin de bien s'emmitouflait dans son écharpe afin de ne pas prendre le risque de tomber malade.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, prit soin de ne pas oublier ses livres de cours, prit le temps d'éteindre les lumières de son laboratoire et de s'assurer que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à clé.

Une fois cela fait, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la sortie de l'institut.

Cela faisait à présent quelques temps que la jeune fille n'avait pas le moral.

Quand elle n'était pas concentrée sur ses recherches, son esprit avait la fâcheuse manie de vagabondait ailleurs. Elle avait beau tout faire pour ne pas se laisser distraire mais rien n'y faisait, elle finissait toujours par penser encore et toujours à ce qui l'a préoccupé tant ces derniers temps.

Mais justement... à quoi pouvait bien penser Karmi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant la déstabiliser ? Elle qui était d'habitude si imperturbable.

Karmi soupira.

Rien à faire. Ses pensées n'arrivaient à pas oublier la terrible révélation qui s'était imposée à elle.

Cette dernière continua sa route jusqu'à la sortie mais elle se stoppa net quand elle vit une jeune homme l'attendre en bas des escaliers.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. D'abord à sa gauche puis ensuite à sa droite, espérant trouver une autre issue afin d'éviter ce dernier puis recula de quelques pas pour finalement faire marche arrière.

Il était hors de question pour la jeune fille de parler avec Hiro.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était de tomber sur lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin est décidé de le faire croiser sa route ce soir ? Pourquoi était-il là d'abord ? Karmi avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique.

A cette heure là, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun étudiants sur le campus. Rare étaient ceux qui étaient encore sur place. Généralement, ceux présent encore sur les lieux à une heure pareil étaient ceux qui devaient terminer un projet en cours pour le cours du lendemain.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là.

Karmi ferma les yeux, contrariée. Elle serra fort les livres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, comme pour ce donner du courage.

Elle se donna une claque mentale. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser Hiro l'atteindre à ce point.

Après tout, il lui suffisait simplement de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter ou qu'elle était simplement pressée. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'insisterait pas à vouloir lui parler.

Karmi inspira et souffla puis repris sa route en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une demi-heure que Hiro était assis sur les marches de l'escaliers. Espérant intérieurement que Karmi apparaisse dans les prochaines minutes sinon il risquait de se transformer en glaçon. Il faisait si froid !

Par reflexe, le jeune homme se frotta les bras mais sans grand succès. Il avait toujours aussi froid.

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Hiro sursauta et se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il y vit Karmi, les bras occupés par des livres.

Soulagé, Hiro se leva brusquement et monta les quelques marches qui le séparé de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Karmi n'avait même pas daigné le regarder.

Elle était tout simplement en train de l'ignorer. Cette dernière avait finalement opté pour cette option là.

Le sourire qui était apparut quelques secondes plus tôt sur le visage du jeune homme avait soudainement disparut.

Il savait très bien pourquoi Karmi l'ignorait. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette dernière était en train de descendre les escaliers, poursuivant sa route pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle se stoppa quand Hiro l'interpella.

\- Karmi ! Attend ! S'il te plait... tenta maladroitement le jeune homme.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien.

\- Je... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais... J'aimerai qu'on discute, tout les deux, de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est important... Tu sais ?

Karmi avait relevé la tête. Elle fixait désormais le ciel étoilé. Il y avait quelques nuages qui parsemaient ce dernier et qui empêchaient les étoiles de briller.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Les nuages était les peurs et les craintes qui s'étaient installées en elle ces dernières semaines. Ils l'empêchaient de briller. Quelle drôle de métaphore... pensa la jeune fille.

Karmi tourna les talons en direction du jeune héro.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler moi, Hiro. ça ne sert à rien de venir me le demander. Ce qui est fait et fait. lui répondit-elle, froide.

\- M... Mais... balbutia t-il.

\- Chut... !

Cette dernière fit volte face et continua sa route, laissant Hiro seul dans le froid.

Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer chez lui sans avoir pu discuter avec la jeune fille. Cela avait assez duré.

Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier et attrapa sa rival par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et écoute moi ! s'exclama t-il.

\- Quoi... ? Moi ? Faire l'enfant ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! s'emporta la jeune scientifique.

Hiro ne répondit rien. Il était comme absorbé par ce qu'il arrivait à décerner dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait beau montrer toute la colère qui était en elle, au fond, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il se décernait le plus mais... la tristesse qu'elle cherchait désespérément à dissimuler. Ce qui chamboula le jeune scientifique. Il se reprit rapidement et déclara :

\- Dé... Désolé... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Pourtant, tu l'as dit.

\- Oui... Mais... Arrrgh... ! Karmi, laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai a te dire !

\- Non.

\- Mais bon sang... Tu es vraiment têtu !

Karmi avait tourné le regard. Son emprise sur ses livres était devenue plus forte encore. Elle se forçait à retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle le savait. Si elle continuait à regarder Hiro droit dans les yeux, elle finirait par perdre pied. Et pour cette dernière, il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant que de montrer à son rival toutes ses faiblesses.

Hiro n'avait toujours pas lâcher le bras de la jeune fille. Son regard était rivé sur la chevelure de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas daigné retourner la tête pour le regarder.

Soudainement, son regard se posa sur son bras.

Elle... tremblait ?

\- Tu as froid ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- N... Non. dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

\- Alors... Pourquoi tu...

Karmi tourna la tête brusquement vers ce dernier. Elle le regardait d'un regard sévère. Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler le long de ses joues mais la jeune fille les retenaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je tremble pour la simple et bonne raison que tu insistes pour que l'on discute alors que j'en ai PAS envie ! Idiot !

\- Karmi... souffla Hiro.

\- Maintenant lâche moi que je puisse rentrer chez moi... !

Ce dernier obéissait. Voyant l'état dans lequel il mettait sa rivale, il préférait lui obéir plutôt que d'empirer les choses. Hiro baissa le regard, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre.

Il vit Karmi faire demi-tour et accélérer le pas afin de disparaitre au plus vite de sa vision. Alors, il lui dit simplement :

\- Capitaine Choupi sera toujours là si tu as besoin de lui.

La jeune scientifique se stoppa net à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Alors... Quand tu seras prête, vient me voir pour discuter. Bonne soirée Karmi.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le jeune héro tourna les talons. Elle le regarda partir, mains dans les poches, capuche relevée. Son regard avait continuait de le suivre jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de sa vision.

Karmi était restée debout, au même endroit, sans bouger. Elle avait baisser la tête et regardait désormais ses pieds.

Elle ne put contenir d'avantage ce qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir en vain s'échappèrent. C'était trop pour elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus ? Quand remonte la dernière fois où elle s'était autorisée le droit de pleurer ? Bien trop longtemps au vu des sanglots qui l'a parcouraient.

Mais Karmi était comme ça. Elle détestait montrer aux autres ses faiblesses. Elle préférait faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait pour éviter d'être à nouveau blessée. C'était un moyen pour elle de se protéger afin que personne ne puisse voir la véritable personne qu'elle était au fond d'elle.

Cependant... La jeune fille venait de réaliser que même en faisant semblant de jouer les filles fortes, cela n'empêchait en rien la douleur de l'atteindre.

Elle compris également que tout cela était aussi une histoire d'autosatisfaction. Elle s'était simplement persuadée que rien ne pourrait plus la blesser ou tout du moins, que cela ne l'affecterait certainement plus en se persuadant que rester seul était le meilleur moyen de se préserver de la douleur provoquée par la déception.

Mais il n'en était rien.

A force de faire semblant, on finit par réaliser que l'on ait simplement en train de se mentir à soi-même.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol.

Ses livres glissèrent de ses bras pour finalement tomber brusquement sur ce dernier.

Karmi ramena d'un geste lent ses mains vers son visage afin de frotter ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle fut prise de sanglots.

Elle continua de pleurer. Encore et encore. Si bien qu'elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée assise par terre à pleurer.

Elle finit par se reprendre quelques instants après en commençant par se relever. Elle rassembla ensuite ses livres et les ramassa puis prit de nouveau le chemin en direction de chez soi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveille de Karmi sonna. Cette dernière se demandait pour la première fois si il était possible pour elle de ne pas se rendre en cours aujourd'hui.

Après les évènements d'hier soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir Hiro. Cependant, Karmi savait très bien aussi que cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour manquer les cours. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre.

Elle aurait pu tenter de se faire porter pâle mais... Cela ne réglerait pas le problème. Cela le repousserait tout au plus.

Au fond d'elle, cette dernière s'avait très bien que pour régler le problème elle devait discuter avec Hiro. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le faire.

Après tout, le jeune homme avait bien brisé ses espoirs de pouvoir un jour vivre une histoire d'amour avec son cher et tendre Capitaine Choupi.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son rival, le coeur de Karmi avait comme cessé de battre.

Comme si le Capitaine Choupi qu'elle avait connu n'avait jamais existé.

Cette révélation lui avait fait si mal qu'au moment précis où elle l'a entendu, elle avait réalisé que le garçon qu'elle croyait aimer n'était qu'une illusion. Elle avait comme soudainement réalisé qu'elle l'avait simplement trop... idéalisé. Qu'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'elle croyait qu'il était.

Ne s'en voulait-elle pas à elle-même au fond ? D'avoir crû un instant que cela puisse être possible ?

Comme si cela n'était pas assez douloureux à réaliser, le destin avait décidé de l'arracher à ses rêves les plus intimes qui lui permettait quand elle n'était pas en pleine recherches sur la biotechnologie, à ce sentir moins seule.

Oui. Karmi se sentait terriblement seule.

Sa seule compagnie était celle de ses sujets d'expériences qu'elle considérait comme ses amis les plus proches. C'était sa façon à elle de se sentir moins seule.

Il était difficile pour elle de s'intégrer parmi les jeunes adultes de sa faculté. C'était difficile à croire quand on l'a voyait, sûr d'elle, plongée dans sa passion.

Mais... Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une façade. La réalité était que Karmi passait la plus part de son temps seule, à préférait travailler ses projets plutôt que de chercher à s'intégrer. Personne ne s'intéressait spécialement à elle alors qu'elle faisait pourtant partie des plus jeunes de cette université.

La seule personne qui faisait attention à elle et qui cherchait à l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait était Madame Granville. C'était la seule qui se souciait de sa vie sociale. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'à l'arrivé de Hiro, cette dernière a chercher à lui faire rencontrer ce dernier, dans l'espoir qu'il devienne son ami.

Karmi n'avait rien dit mais elle l'avait bien compris.

Alors... Pourquoi ne pas être devenu l'amie de Hiro Hamada si cette dernière se sentait si seule ?

Pour la jeune fille, Hiro était celui qui l'empêchait de briller. De rester celle qui pouvait se démarquer de tout le monde grâce à son jeune âge. Et donc... De pouvoir susciter l'attention d'autrui.

En soit, elle n'avait rien contre lui, excepté l'histoire avec Capitaine Choupi. Hiro était un garçon intelligent et gentil, qui était au contraire, le plus apte à la comprendre. Mais Karmi avait préférait nier en bloc plutôt que de saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Celle d'enfin pouvoir avoir un ami.

Bref. Pour Karmi, Hiro était devenu son rival, à qui elle avait décidé de lui gâcher la vie en essayant toujours de le surpasser.

Une drôle de relation les unissait à bien y réfléchir. Parce que si elle le repoussait au début, au fil du temps, une sorte de jeu s'était installé entre eux. Prouver l'un à l'autre celui qui était le meilleur. En y réfléchissant, quand la jeune fille se remémorait ces moments là, cela l'a faisait sourire.

Ce qui avait pour effet de faire grimacer cette dernière une fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Et pourtant... Inconsciemment, c'est dans ces moments là que la jeune fille se sentait le plus bien. Elle avait beau adorer passer son temps à faire ses recherches dans son laboratoire auprès de ses microscopiques amis, au fond... Cela ne comblerait jamais la solitude dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Seul une présence humaine le pouvait.

Au début, elle aimait vraiment être seule. La solitude était pour elle une amie. Etre seule lui permettait de pouvoir se retrouver avec elle-même. Cela lui permettait également de profiter de ces moments là pour poursuivre ses recherches scientifique.

Mais très vite, Karmi compris qu'il n'était pas possible de passer sa vie loin d'autrui.

A cette pensée, cela lui rappelait toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec ses camarades de classe quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Hélas, sans grand succès.

Les enfants étaient toujours dur entre eux. Surtout envers ceux qui paraissaient différents. Ces derniers avait préférés la mettre à l'écart plutôt que d'apprendre à connaitre la personne qu'elle était.

Il y avait également des enfants envieux. D'autres étaient curieux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Karmi était différente des autres enfants.

Bref. La jeune fille n'a pas eu une enfance facile.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être différente des autres à cause de l'avance qu'elle avait par rapports aux autres enfants de son âge.

Cela n'avait également pas été facile pour elle d'essayer de s'intégrer parmi les élèves les plus âgés, lorsque que cette dernière du sauter plusieurs classes.

Au fils des années, elle avait donc préférait se détacher de tout ça afin de ne plus se laisser atteindre par la douleur que ce genre de situation avait provoqué chez elle.

Quoi de mieux que de s'isoler pour ne plus jamais souffrir ?

C'est ce que Karmi se disait.

Avant.

Maintenant, tout était différent à présent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la solitude n'avait plus d'effet positif sur elle même, même si cette dernière continuait de la préserver encore un peu des futurs déceptions qu'elle rencontrerait.

Mais cela ne faisait-il simplement pas parti de la vie ?

Car au fond, ce n'est pas la solitude qui peut vous sauver de la douleur et de vos peurs mais autrui.

Etre tombée amoureuse de Capitaine Choupi avait réveillé en Karmi le besoin de vouloir de nouveau retrouver une vie sociale.

Ou tout du moins, essayer d'être plus sociable avec le héros qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

A ce moment précis, la jeune scientifique n'avait pas encore remarqué que le jeune Hiro était devenu un peu plus qu'un rival à ses yeux et que sa rencontre avec lui avait eu un effet positif sur sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que si Capitaine Choupi était celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, il était logique qu'en réalité, celui qu'elle aimait n'était autre que Hiro. Les deux étant indissociable puisqu'ils n'en formaient qu'un.

La jeune scientifique soupira.

Il était déjà 7h30. Il était l'heure pour elle de partir en direction du campus.

Cette dernière rangea dans son sac quelques livres de cours dont elle aura besoin aujourd'hui, descendit les escaliers rapidement, pris au passage une pomme dans la cuisine, sans oublier de saluer ses parents.

* * *

**7h50 - I.T.S.F**

Quand Karmi traversa le seuille de la porte de la salle de classe, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait jetée un rapide coup d'œil au fond de la classe pour vérifier si Hiro était bien présent.

Effectivement, il était bien là.

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille.

Cette dernière partie s'assoir à sa place et commença à sortir ses livres.

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Granville entra dans la salle de classe.

\- Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez fini de rédiger votre mémoire concernant vos recherches sur le dernier cours.

Elle balaya du regard les étudiants d'un regard impassif avant de ce retourner en direction du tableau pour commencer à rédiger la suite du cours.

Le cours venait à peine de commencer que Karmi avait déjà du mal à se concentrer. Elle avait beau se forcer à regarder Madame Granville mais son regard dérivé toujours en direction de Hiro.

D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait même pas daigné croiser son regard. Faisait-il semblant à son tour de faire comme si elle n'existait pas ?

A cette pensée, la jeune scientifique fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne serait dire pourquoi mais cela l'a faisait souffrir. Ce qui avait pour résultat de rendre la jeune fille d'avantage contrariée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait mal et ça l'énervait. Encore plus de savoir que toute cette douleur était provoqué par son rival.

Alors, pour essayer d'oublier, Karmi prit un stylo rangé dans sa trousse et commença à prendre des notes. Elle se répétait mentalement plusieurs fois qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre et que tout irait pour le mieux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait la main crispée sur son stylo. Elle le tenait tellement fort que les commissures de ses mains étaient toute blanche.

Elle déposa sa main gauche sur son visage, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait apaiser les vertiges qui commençaient l'a torturer.

Mais quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle déchanta.

Sa main tremblait.

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui était impossible d'écrire correctement.

Karmi prit peur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Elle constatait en ce moment même qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses émotions. Qu'elle n'avait plus de maitrise sur elle-même.

Elle lâcha son stylo brusquement et se passa le visage entre les mains.

Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant et en expirant mais rien à faire. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix féminine.

\- Karmi, vous allez bien ? demanda le Professeur Granville, inquiète.

Cette dernière releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

Intrigué, les élèves tournèrent la tête en direction de la jeune fille. Hiro y compris.

\- Euh... Oui. Tout va bien. dit-elle, essayant de se donner de l'assurance.

\- Vous êtes toute pâle. ajouta Granville.

\- Je vous assure que ça va. s'empressa de dire Karmi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais Madame Granville était loin d'être dupe. Elle savait très bien que Karmi n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme en ce moment. Et c'était plus que flagrant aujourd'hui.

Elle déposa le feutre du tableau sur le bureau et contourna ce dernier, s'approchant doucement du bureau de son élève.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement Karmi.

\- Non... C'est pas... la peine.

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle avait de terribles vertiges, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de se lever de sa chaise. Elle se tenait toujours le visage entre les mains afin d'essayer de garder la tête droite pour ne pas amplifier les vertiges qui continuaient à la torturer.

\- ça suffit ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ! Pendant ce temps vous autres, continuez de travailler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! s'exclama Granville.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Karmi, la prit par le bras droit et l'aida à se lever. Une fois chose faite, la jeune scientifique prit appuie sur le dos de son Professeur et avança de quelques pas.

Mais cette dernière se sentit vaciller. Elle perdit l'équilibre et ses genoux tombèrent brusquement sur le sol. Sa chute fut ralentit par Madame Granville. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

\- Que quelqu'un m'aide à transporter Karmi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. dit le professeur.

Et sur ces derniers mots, un jeune homme se leva de sa chaise pour aider Madame Granville a transporter la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient quittés la salle de classe.

Le visage de Hiro était devenu pâle. Il venait de voir sa rival perdre connaissance sous ses yeux. Il était parfaitement conscient que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Il était clair que tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin et qu'il n'était pas possible que sa rival reste dans cet état. Que pouvait-il faire pour que cela s'arrange ? Le jeune homme serra les poings. Si seulement Karmi avait accepté de discuter avec lui.

* * *

**11h45 - Infirmerie**

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Karmi se réveilla.

La jeune scientifique était tellement tendu que son niveau de stresse était beaucoup trop élevé, ce qui a eu pour résultat de lui provoquer une crise d'angoisse.

Karmi se releva. Elle balayait du regard la pièce où elle se trouvait et constatait qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Elle se massa les tempes tout en fermant les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de ce rappeler ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

C'est alors que des images lui revenu.

La salle de cours, son manque de concentration, sa main qui tremble...

Cette dernière se gifla mentalement. Elle comprit à ce moment là ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Comment avait-elle pu laisser toute cette histoire l'atteindre à ce point ? Elle se posait la question.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillés ! s'exclama une douce voix.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de lui parler.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marron se tenait là. Elle était habillée d'une veste blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux hanches et d'un simple pull et jean en dessous. Un sourire arborait son visage.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? questionna t-elle.

\- Euh... Hmm... Oui, je crois. répondit-elle.

L'infirmière s'approcha de sa patiente et déposa sa main gauche sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Laisse moi prendre ta tension !

Et sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme s'exécuta et prit la tension de sa patiente.

\- Tout à l'air normal. Cependant, tu m'as tout de même l'air fatigué, repose toi encore un peu avant de retourner en cours. D'accord ? dit-elle, rassurante.

\- Entendu. répondit simplement la jeune fille.

L'infirmière laissa Karmi tranquille et referma le rideau blanc qui séparé la pièce en deux.

Karmi se rallongea. Elle fixa d'abord le plafond blanc, puis ensuite le rideau pour finir par regarder les feuilles verte de l'arbre derrière la fenêtre. Les feuilles bougeaient lentement au grès du vent et les rayons du soleil traversés la pièce, ce qui lui donné un côté apaisant.

Cela fit sourire cette dernière. Elle avait l'impression que la lumière du soleil lui réchauffait quelque peu le cœur. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et recrovilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lourdes paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent, le sommeil emportant cette dernière.

* * *

_Karmi se tenait debout au beau milieu de son laboratoire. Tout avait l'air comme d'habitude et la simple pensée d'avoir pu retrouver son labo lui fit du bien. C'était un peu comme son refuge quand le moral n'était pas là._

_Cependant, la jeune scientifique perdit rapidement son sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être seule. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça c'était que la personne qui occupée les lieux n'était autre qu'elle-même._

_Techniquement, c'était logique que ce soit elle. Mais… Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle se voyait elle-même en train de travailler ?_

_L'adolescente s'avança doucement vers son double. Elle était en pleine recherche. _

_Cette dernière était assise sur sa chaise et été en train de regarder à travers son microscope. Une habitude que Karmi avait prit l'habitude de prendre. _

_Elle essayait d'identifier sur quoi elle pouvait bien travaillait. _

_Quand la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt. _

_\- Non... souffla t-elle._

_Karmi et son double tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elles entendirent une voix masculine les interpeller. _

_\- Karmi ! _

_Quand son double vit de qui il s'agissait, une grimace apparut aussitôt sur son visage. _

_\- Hiro... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-elle, les bras croisés. _

_\- Je dois absolument te parler. dit-il, sérieux._

_Karmi observait la scène, impuissante. Ses mains s'étaient crispées et ses yeux laissaient paraitre toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La même douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle avait vécu cette scène, la première fois. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revive tout ça encore une fois... ?_

_Surprise, le double de la jeune scientifique ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle avait dans l'idée de le taquiner comme elle le faisait si souvent habituellement mais au vu du ton et du regard sévère que Hiro lui jetait, elle préférait oublier cette idée. _

_\- Pourquoi cet air si... sérieux ? demanda t-elle._

_\- Parce que c'est important. dit l'adolescent._

_Ce dernier partit fermer la porte afin que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation si quelqu'un daigner passer par là. _

_\- Ahah c'est une blague, c'est ça... ? poursuivit t-elle. _

_\- Non. A la base, je suis même pas censé te raconter ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais tu m'y as obligés à force de sans arrêt te mettre en danger... dit le jeune homme, contrarié. _

_\- Pardon... ?_

_\- Karmi. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de suivre Capitaine Choupi dès que tu en as l'occasion. C'est dangereux. _

_\- Et pourquoi tu me dit ça ? ça te regard pas que je sache ?_

_\- Si._

_\- Euh... Non désolée, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. dit la jeune scientifique, sur la défensive. _

_\- Karmi... poursuivit le jeune homme._

_La jeune scientifique, qui observait toujours la scène, avait déposé ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau cette conversation. Elle préférait également fermer les yeux, lui évitant par la même occasion de la revoir. _

_Hiro inspira profondément puis expira, comme pour se donner du courage. Il n'aurait jamais crû un jour avouer son secret à sa rival. Impossible. _

_Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui. _

_\- ça me concerne... Parce que Capitaine Choupi, c'est moi. avoua t-il._

_\- Ahahah ! C'est une blague, j'en étais sûr ! rigola Karmi._

_\- Non ! Je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieux. _

_\- Mais bien sûr... Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre peut-être... ?_

_\- Karmi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu peux pas juste me croire au lieu de te moquer de moi ? Sérieusement ? insista Hiro, en colère. _

_\- Dans ce cas, prouve le moi. Je n'y croirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu de preuve. répondit la jeune fille, le regard froncés. _

_Hiro savait très bien qu'il serait difficile de faire croire à Karmi qu'il était réellement celui qu'elle aimait. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le croit. Pour sa propre sécurité. _

_\- Ecoute... dit le jeune scientifique, sa patiente commençant à atteindre ses limites. _

_\- J'y crois pas ! Tu es tellement amoureux de moi que tu vas jusqu'à mentir en te faisant passer pour Capitaine Choupi ! Décevant tout ça._

_\- Je suis pas amoureux de toi ! Impossible que je le sois. affirma t-il, d'un ton sec. _

_Blessée, Karmi ouvrit grand les yeux. Son regard affichait désormais de la tristesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hiro venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement blessant pour la jeune fille. Il le vit et voulu rectifier ce qu'il venait de dire mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. _

_\- ça veut dire quoi... ça ? Que personne ne peut tomber amoureux de moi, c'est ça... ? dit-elle, vexée. _

_\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit... poursuivit-il, désemparé. _

_\- Non... Mais ça revient à dire indirectement que je ne suis pas aimable... _

_\- Karmi..._

_\- Bref... ! Impossible que tu sois Capitaine Choupi ! J'y crois pas une seconde ! _

_Hiro n'avait plus le choix. Puisque que Karmi refusait de le croire, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution._

_\- Et bien... Puisque que tu ne me crois pas, la prochaine fois que je te croiserai sous mon autre identité, je te prouverai que sous le casque, c'est moi. _

_Et sur ces derniers mots, le jeune scientifique fit demi-tour. Il engouffra ses mains dans ses poches et parti en direction de la porte. Une fois devant, il se stoppa et rajouta : _

_\- Karmi... Si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est pour ta sécurité. A force de continuer à vouloir passer du temps avec Capitaine Choupi, tu risques un jour d'être une cible potentielle pour mon ennemi. De plus, les endroits où nous combattons reste dangereux. Ce n'est pas la place pour un civil. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais au contraire... Pour te préserver. Pour finir, si je n'étais réellement pas Capitaine Choupi, pourquoi je me prendrai la tête à venir te voir pour parler de ta sécurité ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien. Tu ne trouves pas ça illogique ? Bref... Fait attention à toi. _

_Il tourna le regard une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et soudain, le regard du jeune héro laissa apparaitre de l'inquiétude._

_Cette dernière était vide de toutes expressions. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas été trop fort après réflexion... Mais il le fallait bien non ? _

_\- Karmi... ? l'appela t-il._

_Aucune réponse. C'était comme si la jeune fille était déconnectée de la réalité. _

_Inquiet, Hiro tourna les talons une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers elle. Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, espérant la faire réagir._

_Ce fut efficace, la jeune scientifique le repoussa brusquement._

_\- Ne me touche pas... dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante._

_C'est alors que Karmi releva la tête. Elle le foudroyait du regard, littéralement. Mais... son regard était accompagné de larmes et d'une tristesse que Karmi peinait à dissimuler. Hiro le constatait bien. _

_Il eu de la peine pour elle. Loin de lui l'envie de l'a blesser, c'était vraiment pour son bien. Même s'il admettait que cela restait très maladroit de sa part. Mais comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça autrement ? Elle lui aurait simplement rit au nez. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait parlé de façon directe et froide. Pour justement, la faire réagir. Pour justement, qu'elle le croit. _

_Ce que le jeune homme n'avait en revanche pas prédis, c'était la réaction de Karmi. Il avait été maladroit au point de négliger les sentiments de cette dernière. Il avait oublier à quel point sa rival pouvait être attaché à son alter-ego. Cela avait le don de l'irriter de savoir sa rival amoureuse de lui. La plus part du temps, ça lui donnait des frissons. Mais ce n'est pas parce que lui ne voulait pas concevoir cette idée là que pour Karmi, c'était la même chose. Il s'en voulut. _

_Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il compris tout de suite qu'à l'intérieur de la jeune fille c'était la tristesse qui régnait et qu'à l'extérieur, c'était la colère. _

_Au premiers abords, Karmi apparaissait furieuse, en colère. Mais au delà des apparences, Karmi paraissait triste, éteinte et incroyablement seule. _

_C'est quand il comprit cela que tout l'embarras, que toute la gêne qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant à son égard sous son identité secrète, s'envola. _

_Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. _

_Et Hiro venait de découvrir la véritable Karmi. Celle qui se sent seule. Celle qui fait semblant d'être si sûr d'elle. Celle qui refuse quiconque de l'approcher._

_Peut-être aimait-elle réellement être loin des gens ? Peut-être que cela n'était qu'une façade ? Peut-être les deux ? _

_Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de problème pour tisser des liens avec les autres malgré sa différence d'âge. Cela n'a pas toujours était facile évidemment... Mais il comprenait la solitude de Karmi. _

_Peut-être était-elle du à d'autres choses qu'il ignorait sûrement. _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connait Karmi, il l'a voyait sous un autre angle. _

_\- Karmi, je... bafouilla Hiro._

_\- Chut ! Tais-toi... N'en dit pas plus. souffla cette dernière, d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Je... Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. _

_Ce dernier n'avait guère envie de la laisser seule la sachant triste et en pleure mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle ne voulait plus le voir._

_Alors, il finit par quitter son laboratoire, la boule au ventre. Préférant la laisser tranquille et accepter la nouvelle._

_Karmi, qui jusque là avait tout fait pour ne pas revivre cette scène, était à présent en train de pleurer. C'est alors qu'elle fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité._

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

Déstabilisée, elle s'enroula de ses bras et se recrovilla d'avantage sur elle-même. Cette histoire l'a poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Impossible pour elle de pouvoir passer un moment sans y penser. Petit à petit, c'est la frustration qui gagnait Karmi. La frustration de ne pas arriver à régler un problème qu'elle aurait déjà d'ordinaire expédier dans le passé.

Elle réfléchissait. Encore et encore, à trouver une solution. Mais il fallait bien admettre que la seule évidente était celle qu'elle avait le moins envie de faire.

Cette dernière soupira.

Son attention fut soudainement interpellé par la voix de l'infirmière. A qui pouvait-elle bien parler derrière le rideau ?

Karmi ne fit aucun bruit pour pouvoir écouter la conversation.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon, ton amie va bien. Elle se repose encore. dit la jeune femme, rassurante.

\- Ce n'est pas... ! poursuivit Hiro, gêné.

\- Ton amie ? Oh je suis pourtant persuadé du contraire. Tu t'inquiète pour elle, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr mais...

\- Ahah. ricana l'infirmière. C'est mignon.

\- P... Pardon... ? balbutia l'adolescent, les joues rouges.

\- Karmi sera libre d'ici quelques heures. Tu peux retourner en classe l'esprit serein. Et merci d'avoir rapporter ses affaires.

\- De rien.

L'infirmière lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Oh ! Attend ! Quel est ton nom que je lui dise que tu es passés ?

Le jeune scientifique réfléchissait quelques instants. Dans ce genre de situation, cela fait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un pense à nous. Il hésita puis finalement répondit :

\- Hiro Hamada.

\- D'accord, j'en prend note.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Karmi, qui avait entendu toute la conversation derrière le rideau, était resté abasourdi.

Ses joues étaient légèrement chaudes. Son cœur, quant à lui, avait accéléré. Elle avait même ressentit un petit pincement au cœur qui avait le don de lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le geste de Hiro l'avait émue. Touché en plein cœur.

La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de sourire. Quand elle le constata, elle secoua vivement la tête.

Il était inconcevable pour elle de tomber amoureuse de Hiro. Impossible !

Mais pourtant... Elle était bien amoureuse de Capitaine Choupi ? Hiro et lui ne formait qu'un après tout. Il était donc techniquement impossible qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui.

Karmi le réalisa brusquement. Ce qui l'a fit sursauter et tomber du lit.

L'infirmière, surprise par le bruit, tira le rideau et découvrit l'adolescente étalée par terre.

\- Karmi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- O... Oui ! J'ai... glissé, ahah. dit-elle, une main derrière la tête, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'était pas grand chose !

\- Puis-je... Retourner en classe ?

\- Et bien... Si tu te sens mieux, oui. Néanmoins, si cela venait à recommencer, revient me voir immédiatement, ça évitera un nouveau malaise.

\- Bien.

\- J'oublié, il y a un certain Hiro Hamada qui est venu ramener tes affaires. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il est partit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que tu puisse le rattraper.

\- D'accord, merci.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Karmi rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

**12h30 - Couloir de l'Institut**

Hiro était en route pour aller au réfectoire, tout en scrutant les nouvelles sur son téléphone. Il avait l'air ailleurs et ne regardait pas du tout droit devant lui. La porte du réfectoire était à présent à cinquante centimètres de lui, puis quarante, puis trente, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus aucun centimètres.

\- Aie... ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Ce dernier se frotta le bout du nez et vérifia rapidement d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne l'avait vu se prendre une porte en pleine face.

\- Ouf... souffla t-il, plus serein.

Il s'apprêta à entrer quand il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit sa rival.

Surpris et ne s'attendant pas à la revoir sur pied si vite, Hiro ne broncha pas.

\- Allô la terre... ? commença la jeune fille. La terre appelle Hiro Hamada !

\- Kar... Karmi... ! Tu... Tu vas mieux ? répondit-il, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

La concernée ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

\- ça va. Merci d'avoir rapporter mes affaires, c'est gentil.

Les joues de ce dernier devenues rouge.

\- C'est... C'est normal. répondit-il simplement. Tu... veux manger avec nous ?

Cette dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer le rose qui apparut sur les joues du jeune homme. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire ricaner.

\- Non merci. Je préfère rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu l'autorisation de pouvoir quitter les lieux plus tôt aujourd'hui. Madame Granville s'inquiétait... Je suis parti la voir dans son bureau il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il fallait que je l'a remercie pour sa bienveillance.

\- Oh... Ok ! Repose toi bien alors.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Hiro jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, essayant au maximum de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Karmi, quant à elle, avait déposé son regard sur le sol, un peu mal à l'aise par ce silence beaucoup trop long à son goût.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis le brisa.

\- Hiro... poursuivit-elle.

\- Ou... Oui ?

\- Je... Laisse moi encore un peu de temps.

Le malaise de jeune homme avait soudainement disparu quand il compris de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Il avait repris son air sérieux et écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Aucun soucis Karmi. dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. C'était rare de les voir ainsi.

\- Bon... Sur ceux, à la prochaine ! dit la jeune fille.

Cette dernière tourna les talons. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut du champ de vision de Hiro.

\- A plus tard... souffla t-il.

A ce moment précis, Hiro ressentit un pincement au cœur. Celui qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que cela pouvait représenter mais... C'était si doux et agréable. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Ce que Hiro ignorait à ce moment là, c'était que son cœur avait décidé pour la première fois d'aimer. Et la personne qu'il avait choisit n'était autre que Karmi.

* * *

J'avoue, la fin est un peu too much xD

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Positif comme négatif, tant que cela reste constructif.

Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit mais je dois d'abord faire quelques modifications dessus avant de le publier.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cette fiction aura donc pour le moment je ne préfère rien estimer.

A bientôt peut-être ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La révélation

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Il n'a pas été évident à écrire car la suite de l'histoire commence petit à petit à se mettre en place dans mon esprit. A la base, cette fiction devait simplement faire trois chapitres mais peut-être qu'elle sera plus longue que prévue. Je préfère ne rien promettre pour le moment mais il n'est pas impossible que des scènes non prévues s'ajoutent.

Merci infiniment pour vos retours ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise et c'est très motivant pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Disclamer **: Miraculous, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La révélation**

La journée paraissait interminable pour Marinette.

Il était vraiment difficile pour la jeune fille de se concentrer sur le cours depuis la révélation de ce matin. Impossible pour elle d'oublier la douleur qui résonnait en elle. Les cheveux blonds devant elle lui rappelait constamment que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

L'adolescente faisait tout son possible pour garder le regard rivé sur son professeur mais rien à faire, il finissait toujours par se poser sur Adrien.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que les cours se terminent au plus vite pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide et d'être loin du jeune homme pour pouvoir faire le point. Prendre du recul. Il le fallait.

Mais Marinette savait que cela ne serait pas si facile. Il lui faudra du temps pour oublier. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre d'une déception amoureuse.

Alya, qui se trouvait juste à côté de son amie, avait tout comme elle beaucoup de mal à suivre le cours. Elle était tellement inquiète pour cette dernière qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil rapide pour savoir comment elle allait.

Marinette était en train de gribouiller sur sa feuille double. Peut-être que le simple fait de faire cela lui permettait d'évacuer le stress et l'angoisse qui avait pris place à l'intérieur de son cœur ?

Spectatrice de la souffrance de son amie, la tristesse apparut de nouveau sur le visage d'Alya. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur que ressentait Marinette mais elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pouvait s'y prendre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle le savait, une idée finirait bien par émerger dans son esprit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour le moment, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Marinette, elle déposa sa main droite sur le dos de son amie. Essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Surprise par le geste de cette dernière, la jeune fille tourna la tête en direction de la jeune journaliste. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de continuer à dessiner sur sa feuille.

Marinette s'en voulait. Elle n'aimait pas inquiéter son amie.

Adrien, quant à lui, n'écoutait absolument pas le cours.

Tout comme son amie, il était en train de gribouiller sur sa feuille. Sa tête prenant appui sur sa main gauche.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait.

Plagg n'avait-il pas raison finalement ? Peut-être aurait-il dû ne rien dire et oublier l'existence de cette lettre.

Adrien savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Même s'il avait écouté son kwami, la jeune fille se serait déclarée un jour.

Ce qui lui posait problème finalement, n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir demandé à Marinette si elle était bien l'auteur de cette lettre. Non, le problème était celui de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir et cela le faisait culpabiliser.

Il détestait plus que tout faire du mal autour de lui. Et encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un de ses amis. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour réconforter la jeune fille mais il ne voyait pas comment faire sans que cela lui rappelle ce terrible moment qui avait tout fait basculer.

Adrien avait peur que son amitié avec Marinette ne soit définitivement brisée à cause de cette simple lettre. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent malgré les sentiments non partagés de cette dernière.

Il aimait Marinette. C'était indéniable. Amicalement, c'était un fait. Il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle souffrait désormais. Adrien voulait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi... ?

Nino, qui se tenait juste à côté de son meilleur ami, n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. La simple vue de Marinette en train de courir à toute vitesse vers les toilettes et le visage peiné de sa petite amie lui avait fait comprendre que cela concernait les sentiments de la jeune fille pour Adrien.

De plus, voir son ami complètement ailleurs en train de défigurer sa feuille de cours lui confirmait que le moral n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme voulait faire quelque chose pour aider ses amis à se sentirent mieux. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Quoi dire pour remonter quelque peu le moral de ces derniers. Il avait peur d'être maladroit.

Ils auraient tous voulu faire quelque chose les uns pour les autres mais aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quelle attitude adopter. Tous ayant peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers.

* * *

**16h45 - Chambre de Marinette**

\- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda Alya, peiné.

\- Tu te souviens la lettre que j'avais écrite... ? dit Marinette, d'une voix faible.

\- Oui, celle en forme de cœur, que tu avais oublié de signer ?

\- Exactement.

\- Comment a-t-il pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ta lettre alors ? Puisque qu'il n'y figurait aucune signature.

\- Je lui ai apportés ses cours hier, je lui avais écrit un petit mot sur un post-it. Je ne sais pas comment mais à un moment donné, il a comparé ma lettre et mon post-it et il a trouvé l'écriture similaire. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me demander si j'avais bien écrit cette lettre.

\- Oh...

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors...

\- Je n'allais pas lui mentir. J'ai donc dit que je l'avais bien écrite et c'est là qu'il m'a dit...

Marinette se stoppa. Elle sentait les larmes arriver. Comprenant que cette phrase était dure à prononcer pour la jeune fille, Alya se rapprocha de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle espérait que ce simple geste réconfortant lui procurerait un peu de bien et atténuerait quelque peu la douleur présente à l'intérieur de son cœur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire si c'est trop dur.

\- Non... C'est bon. Je dois être forte. Ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que cela arrivera je présume alors...

\- Marinette...

\- J'ai bien compris. J'ai bien vu qu'Adrien avait de la peine pour moi. Qu'il aurait voulu éviter ça.

\- Tu sais, c'est mieux pour toi de le savoir maintenant que plus tard en réalité. Ça t'évitera de t'attacher d'avantage et de souffrir encore plus. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Adrien est venu vers toi. Il cherchait certainement à minimiser ta douleur en te révélant maintenant que tes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Et puis... Je pense que cela aurait été encore plus difficile si tu avais été te déclarer. Je sais que c'est dur et que ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu voudrais entendre mais essaye de prendre du recul sur la situation. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour le moment et même si tu t'inquiètes pour Adrien, parce que je sais que c'est quand même le cas malgré ta douleur, essaye cette fois-ci de seulement penser à toi, d'accord ? C'est important tu sais. Adrien saura très bien gérer toute cette histoire, rassure-toi, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Ecoutant attentivement son amie, Marinette acquiesça faiblement de la tête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alya avait raison. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de prendre du recul et de la distance. Le problème était : Comment arriver à gérer ses émotions à l'école ? Comment arriver à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé lorsque qu'Adrien sera présent ?

\- Alya... Comment je vais faire devant Adrien ? Comment je vais faire pour arriver à lui parler comme si de rien n'était... ? En serai-je capable ?

La jeune journaliste réfléchissait quelques instants.

\- Marinette, commença-t-elle, déposant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Arrête de sans arrêt douter de toi. Bien sûr que tu vas arriver à passer au-dessus de tout ça et bien sûr que tu vas arriver à parler à Adrien. Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Que ce soit toi ou lui. Ça va juste vous frustrer et entretenir votre douleur. Le mieux à faire c'est d'essayer du mieux que vous pouvez d'agir de la même façon qu'avant que cet évènement se produise. Ça ne sera pas facile évidemment mais franchement, ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé c'est pas du tout la bonne idée. De plus, je pense, quand vous serez prêts, que discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé est une bonne idée. Il n'y a que la communication qui peut vous aidez à aller mieux. Je pense qu'aucun de vous deux ne veut perdre l'amitié de l'autre donc il faudra essayer de communiquer. C'est important.

\- Tu as raison. Je ferai mon possible en tout cas ! dit Marinette, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Aaaaah... ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau sourire ! dit Alya, rassurée.

\- C'est normal. J'ai la meilleure des meilleures amies.

\- Oh... Marinette... souffla cette dernière.

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux adolescentes s'étreignirent.

Marinette ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si Alya n'était pas là.

* * *

Il était à peu près quatorze heures quand un akuma avait décidé de se montrer et de ravager les rues de Paris.

Il ne fut que très peu de temps à Ladybug et Chat Noir pour se rendre sur place et s'occuper de ce dernier. Pendant toute la durée du combat, Chat Noir avait trouvé sa partenaire perturbée. D'habitude, l'adolescente savait exactement quoi faire pour arriver à déjouer les mauvais plans de ses ennemis mais cette fois-ci, elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer pour trouver la solution à son Lucky Charm.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

L'esprit de Ladybug était tellement ailleurs qu'à plusieurs reprises la jeune fille avait failli tomber à plusieurs mètres du sol, visant mal l'endroit où elle souhaitait accrocher son yoyo.

La contrariété se lisait clairement sur son visage qui d'habitude était si doux. La jeune héroïne était bien plus joyeuse en temps normal et beaucoup plus concentrée lors des combats contre les akumatisés.

Chat Noir avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé à sa Lady et qu'elle irait rapidement mieux. Car même si cette dernière essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre, il arrivait à deviner d'un simple regard que la jeune fille n'avait pas le moral. Il la connaissait par cœur et quand Ladybug était contrariée, Chat Noir l'était également.

Une fois l'akuma neutralisé, l'adolescent inquiet, se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour remonter le moral de sa bien aimé.

\- Tout va bien ma Lady ? demanda Chat Noir, inquiet.

\- O... Oui, ne tant fait pas, répondit-elle, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais... que je suis là si tu as besoin ? Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler ? Tu as failli tomber à plusieurs reprises pendant le combat et tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs. Toi qui es d'habitude si concentrée, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas t'en parler. J'aurais bien voulu t'expliquer mais... cela concerne ma vie privée.

\- Je vois... souffla-t-il, déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais... reprit-il, si tu ne me donnes aucun nom, je ne saurais pas de qui il s'agit et je n'aurais aucun moyen de découvrir ton identité si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune héroïne. Il déposa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Ladybug. Son regard paraissait vide. Comme si plus aucune émotion ne vivait en elle. La seule que Chat Noir décernait dans son regard était la tristesse. La tristesse qui avait décidé de s'emparer de la jeune fille et de faire disparaitre sa joie de vivre.

Ladybug souffrait. Depuis la révélation d'Adrien en début de semaine, le monde autour d'elle lui paraissait bien morose. Les joies de la vie, le désir et les envies avaient tous disparus. Elle avait essayé d'agir comme Alya lui avait conseillé mais c'était malheureusement bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La jeune héroïne savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Mais comment oublier qu'en vous voyez systématiquement la personne concernée tous les jours vous rappelant à quel point vous souffrez ?

Peut-être... Peut-être que rien que cette fois, l'adolescente pouvait confier ses peines à Chat Noir ? Peut-être devait-elle accepter la main que lui tend ce dernier ? Après tout, Chat Noir était la personne qui voulait plus que tout son bien et Ladybug le savait très bien. Il était bien plus que son meilleur ami. Il était devenu son confident. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire ou presque en tout cas. Elle avait confiance en lui. Quel que soit ce qu'elle lui disait, elle savait qu'il le garderait pour lui.

La jeune coccinelle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentit se poser délicatement sur sa joue gauche la main de son partenaire.

\- Hey... dit-il, d'une voix douce. Regarde-moi.

A la demande de ce dernier, Ladybug tourna son regard en direction de Chat Noir. Elle croisa ses yeux émeraude. Ils étaient si beaux, si expressifs que l'adolescente continuait de les contempler quelques instants. Les yeux de Chat Noir brillaient. Elle arrivait à voir à travers eux tout l'amour que ce dernier ressentait pour elle. Ce qui avait le don de déstabiliser Ladybug. Elle était à la fois touchée mais aussi triste à l'idée de faire de la peine à son coéquipier. Comment fait-il pour ne jamais se laisser abattre après tous les râteaux que la jeune fille lui avait donné ?

Ladybug se le demandait vraiment. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que son ami chat ressentait. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir. Toutes les fois où Chat Noir avait tenté de la séduire en vain... Elle comprenait désormais ce que cela faisait et comprenait tout à fait les fois où ce dernier était en colère contre elle.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son corps fut pris de sanglots.

\- Oh Chat Noir... Je te demande pardon, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Pardon... ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Pardon pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait souffrir. Je... Je ne savais pas encore à quel point cela pouvait faire mal...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas partager les mêmes sentiments.

\- Oui mais... mais ça a dû être terrible pour toi. Je ne me rendais pas compte que cela pouvait être aussi douloureux de savoir que son amour n'est pas réciproque.

Ces derniers mots eu l'effet d'un écho à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Ladybug était-elle en train de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour ? Tout comme Marinette, la même semaine ? Chat Noir se disait que cela était sûrement une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait en être qu'une !

\- Ma Lady... Ne culpabilise pas s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-il, essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Comment ne pas culpabiliser... ? Je t'ai fait du mal ! De la même façon que celui que j'aime.

\- Oui mais je suis sûr que ce garçon n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal volontairement, tu ne penses pas ? Comment vouloir faire du mal à la personne la plus bienveillante que je connaisse ?

\- Je le sais bien Chaton. Je le sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il est bien loin de vouloir faire du mal volontairement aux gens. Bien au contraire !

\- Alors... S'il est tout ce que tu me décris de lui, tu peux être sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et qu'il aimerait certainement que les choses s'arrangent entre vous. Tu ne crois pas ?

Ladybug plongea son regard dans celui de Chat Noir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle partit se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire dans lesquels elle espérait trouver un peu de réconfort.

\- Si seulement, je n'avais jamais écrit cette lettre... souffla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les yeux de Chat Noir s'ouvrirent en grand. Que venait-elle de dire ? Avait-il compris sa phrase de travers ? Tout à l'heure, le jeune homme pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence que ses deux amies étaient toutes les deux en train de vivre un chagrin d'amour au même moment. Maintenant, il en était moins sûr. Une lettre ? Bien sûr, Chat Noir savait parfaitement que n'importe qui pouvait déclarer ses sentiments à travers une lettre. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de le faire de vive voix. Mais tout de même... Est-ce que tout cela était vraiment qu'une simple coïncidence ? Chat Noir commençait à douter. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour être fixé sur les questions qui avaient mûris dans son esprit ? Il ne pouvait rien dire, au risque de révéler son identité secrète si effectivement se cachait derrière Ladybug, Marinette.

Soudainement, il eût une idée.

\- Une lettre ? Tu n'osais pas te déclarer à lui ? demanda-t-il, espérant que sa Lady lui donnerait une autre information qui lui permettrait de savoir si tout cela s'agissait uniquement d'une coïncidence.

\- Non, je ne suis absolument pas douée pour ce genre de chose... Je perds tous mes moyens et je bafouille sans arrêt... En plus, j'avais oublié de signer cette fameuse lettre, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour qu'elle puisse aboutir à quelque chose.

Chat Noir en était désormais sûr. Impossible que cela puisse être une simple coïncidence. Un chagrin d'amour en même temps, une description plutôt proche de la Marinette qu'il connaissait et une lettre non signée...

Le jeune héro essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la révélation qu'il venait de s'offrir à lui. Il ne devait absolument pas montrer à Ladybug ce qu'il le tracassait. Sinon, quelle excuse pourrait-il donner à la jeune fille ?

Pendant la durée de leur étreinte, Chat Noir en profita pour fermer les yeux. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir cette vague d'émotion qui montait en lui. Entre la joie de connaitre sa véritable identité, la peur de perdre sa bien aimé si jamais ce dernier lui disait qu'il connaissait celle qui se trouvait derrière son masque, la tristesse de ne rien pouvoir lui dire et l'excitation qu'il ressentait d'avoir pu découvrir que sa Lady avait toujours en réalité été très près de lui...

Le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour se contenir. Il inspira et expira, afin de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

Après quelques instants, Ladybug brisa leur étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

\- Merci Chaton pour ton soutien, dit la jeune fille, émue. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

\- De... De rien ma Lady, dit-il, ne montrant absolument rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Bon... Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais te laisser. Sinon, tu risques de découvrir mon identité si jamais je ne me dépêche pas de rentrer !

\- Ahah ! Sans compter ceux qui regardent par la fenêtre.

\- Oui ! Raison de plus pour ne pas rester une minute de plus ! A la prochaine Chaton ! dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de sauter du toit de l'immeuble.

\- A demain, Marinette... souffla-t-il, pour lui-même, d'un ton triste.

* * *

**18h45 - Chambre d'Adrien**

\- Marinette ! s'exclama Adrien. Marinette ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte !

\- Tu en as mis du temps avant de le comprendre ! dit Plagg, prêt à engloutir un morceau de camembert.

\- Comment ça "j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu le savais... ? dit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, essayant de recoller les morceaux du puzzle.

\- Evidemment ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où vous avez du vous détransformer pour faire croire au Hibou que vous allez lui donner vos Miraculous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas regarder mais Tikki et moi, nous avons pu voir vos identités.

\- Tikki... ? dit le jeune homme, un sourcil relevé.

\- C'est le nom du kwami de Ladybug.

\- Très mignon comme nom mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu savais donc que c'était Marinette et tu as préféré ne rien me dire ?

\- Comment le pouvais-je ? N'oublie pas que Ladybug ne voulait pas que son identité te soit révélée et jusqu'à présent, tu as respecté son choix. De plus, ce n'est pas sans risques de connaitre votre identité civile. Imagine lors d'un combat, un simple lapsus et tout peut basculer...

\- Oui mais...

Adrien se stoppa. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette histoire allait lui faire perdre la tête !

\- Ok. Je comprends tout à fait ton raisonnement et c'est pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai fini par me résigner à connaitre sa véritable identité. Enfin, pour le moment. J'ai respecté sa volonté.

Plagg écoutait attentivement son porteur.

\- Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit de Marinette, tout est différent ! Cela n'aurait-il pas été judicieux de me le dire ?

\- Adrien, je sais que tu souhaitais plus que tout connaitre son identité. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il va falloir oublier l'idée de lui dire que tu le sais.

\- M... Mais... ? Comment le pourrai-je ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sans danger. Tu écoutes ce que je suis en train de te dire ?

\- Oui... Oui ! Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté.

\- Bon et bien si tu as écouté ce que je dis, lui dire n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Déjà parce qu'au lieu qu'une seule personne connaisse l'identité de l'autre, si vous connaissez tous les deux votre identité civile, ça rajoute DEUX fois plus de risques pour vous et vos proches. Déjà que tu risques de mettre en danger ta vie et la sienne si jamais tu l'appelles par son prénom lors d'un combat...

\- Mais... Que je lui dise ou non, un lapsus, c'est un lapsus. Ça ne ce contrôle pas. Donc même si je ne lui dis rien, si je lâche l'info sans le vouloir, les risques seront les mêmes...

\- Certes.

\- De plus, il faut absolument que je lui dise ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que le garçon qu'elle aime, l'aime. On ne peut pas la laisser croire que je ne l'aime pas alors qu'en réalité c'est totalement l'inverse !

\- Je comprends ton désarroi. Mais... Il faut que tu penses aux risques que tout le monde encourt en lui avouant. Cette histoire va bien au-delà de votre amour impossible. Elle ne vous engage pas seulement mais aussi vos proches et toute la ville. Une simple erreur et le papillon peut connaitre vos identités et profiter de vos faiblesses pour vous akumatiser. Jamais cela ne doit arriver. Si l'un de vous deux perd son Miraculous, qui sait ce que le papillon prévoit de faire avec.

Adrien se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Effondré par la nouvelle, la frustration le gagna peu à peu. Il savait parfaitement que Plagg avait raison. Cela ne le concernait pas lui et uniquement lui. Savoir l'identité de sa Lady était déjà un énorme risque en soit. Lui dire était certainement pire que de garder la découverte de son secret pour lui. Le jeune homme le savait et il devait arriver à refouler ses sentiments, ses émotions, s'il voulait ne pas perdre pied.

\- Tu te rends compte tout de même... Depuis le début, j'étais aux côtés de celle que j'aime... Toutes les fois où j'ai cru que je ne saurais jamais son identité... Imagine, je ne l'aurais effectivement jamais su, je n'aurais donc jamais su qu'elle était si près... ? dit-il, dépité.

Le petit kwami, attristé de voir son porteur brisé de l'intérieur, s'approcha doucement de lui et se posa sur son épaule droite. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour arriver à lui remonter le moral. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait lui dire et ainsi pouvoir vivre leur histoire ensemble. Mais c'était impossible. La prise de risque était beaucoup trop grande pour négliger les conséquences que cela aurait.

Plagg déposa sa main gauche sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Tout ira bien. Dis-toi que malgré la situation, tout ça t'a tout de même permis de connaitre son identité.

Le regard d'Adrien se posa sur son compagnon. Il le regarda d'un air triste puis quelques secondes plus tard, un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Plagg. Tu as raison. Il faut simplement que j'arrive à relativiser.

\- Exactement ! Oh... ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Le petit kwami s'envola de nouveau et parti en direction de sa cachette secrète. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti un morceau de fromage.

\- Du camembert !

Adrien regarda Plagg, l'air sceptique. Il finit par lui sourire.

\- Tu es pas possible... dit-il, l'air amusé.

\- Le camembert est la solution à tous les problèmes ! dit le petit chat, tendant ce dernier à son porteur.

\- Ok, je vais le manger. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il prit entre ses mains le morceau de fromage et le mangea.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon...

\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison !

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur ensemble. Cela faisait un bien fou à Adrien. La douleur n'était pas entièrement partie et peut-être jamais ne partirait-elle mais heureusement que Plagg était à ses côté. Même s'il était la plupart du temps maladroit dans sa façon de s'exprimer, il savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire, pour lui apporter un peu de bonheur dans les moments où la douleur s'en prenait à son cœur.

Le cœur plus léger, le jeune homme parti de glisser dans ses draps. Il trouva péniblement le sommeil cette nuit-là. Mais il le savait. Cela prendrait du temps mais un jour, lui et sa Lady serait réunis. En attendant, il devait faire son possible pour la protéger du papillon, elle et la ville.

A cette dernière pensée, le jeune héros s'endormit, emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre !

Au prochain chapitre, Tikki fera son apparition. Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas oublié x)

Comment avez-vous trouvé la révélation ? Est-ce que cette dernière est bien amenée ?

Hâte de découvrir vos avis !

Rendez-vous au chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Plus de secret

Hello !

Me revoici avec le chapitre trois !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, j'ai eu pas mal de mal à me replonger dans cette fiction. Je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais mais cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi !

J'avais dit la dernière fois qu'il était possible que cette fiction soit plus longue que trois chapitres car j'avais eu des idées entre temps et que l'histoire était en train de se construire dans mon esprit. Finalement, je ne pense pas incorporer les idées que j'ai eu car ça m'obligerait à créer des scènes d'action et je ne suis absolument pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène. Je risque de manquer d'idée je pense. Mais vu comment le chapitre trois se termine, je ne pense pas que je puisse terminer cette fiction ainsi. Donc pour le moment, elle ne sera pas indiquée comme "complète" peut-être que j'écrirai encore un chapitre pour conclure l'histoire comme il faut :)

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise !

Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer **: Miraculous, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **: **Plus de secret**

Pour Marinette, Adrien avait toujours était celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Celui qui le réchauffait quand la tristesse et la douleur prenaient place à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Celui qui lui permettait d'égayer ses journées dans les moments sombres.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Adrien n'était plus celui qui la rendait heureuse. Adrien était celui qui la rendait malheureuse.

Elle voudrait pouvoir arranger les choses, comme Alya le lui a conseillé, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Que devait-elle dire ? Comment devait-elle formuler ses phrases ?

Marinette n'en savait rien et cela la rendait folle.

\- Tikki, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à Adrien pour régler la situation ?

\- Hmm… Tu peux expliquer que tu as simplement besoin de temps pour que les choses se tassent. Proposa la petite kwami.

\- Oui mais ça il le sait déjà… Rappela la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai… Alors, peut-être lui dire que tu vas faire ton possible pour que tout se passe pour le mieux ?

\- Hmm… Oui mais… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va régler le problème.

\- Pour être honnête Marinette, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il faut seulement laisser le temps faire les choses. Ne t'en fait pas, Adrien le sait très bien !

\- Certes…

L'adolescente fit une moue. Elle observa la feuille de papier blanche située devant elle d'un regard contrarié. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir.

\- De toute façon, que j'écrive sur une feuille ce que je veux dire ou que je ne le fasse pas, j'aurai toujours autant de mal à communiquer avec lui. Déjà que ce n'était pas chose facile avant mais maintenant, je n'imagine même pas… Dès que je le vois, j'ai simplement envie de fuir !

\- Je comprends Marinette mais n'oublie pas ce que tu souhaites vraiment au fond de toi. Tu ne veux pas perdre l'amitié d'Adrien, essaye de garder cet objectif en tête et peut-être que tu arriveras plus facilement à passer au-dessus de tes craintes ?

\- Si seulement c'était si simple… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu étais Ladybug !

Interloquée par ce que venait de dire la petite coccinelle, Marinette leva un sourcil.

\- Mais Tikki, je suis déjà Ladybug !

\- Non, pas dans ce sens-là ! Quand tu es Ladybug, tu as toujours une assurance que tu peine à avoir quand tu es Marinette et tu sais toujours gérer les situations stressantes ! Il faut simplement que tu arrives à faire de même en étant toi-même ! Il faut que tu prennes conscience que tu es Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque. Les capacités que tu as sous ta seconde identité, tu l'es as aussi en tant que Marinette !

La jeune héroïne réfléchissait quelques instants.

Il était vrai que Tikki avait raison. Alya lui avait dit la même chose. Marinette en était capable, il fallait simplement qu'elle prenne plus confiance en elle.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas la même assurance quand je suis moi-même…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra avec le temps, il suffit simplement que tu travailles sur toi-même et tu y parviendras !

La jeune fille offrit un sourire à Tikki en guise de réponse. Elle posa son stylo sur le bureau et prit la petite kwami dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Merci Tikki !

Cette dernière se colla à la joue droite de sa porteuse, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Cet après-midi, Adrien avait cours d'escrime.

Marinette le savait très bien, étant donné qu'elle était la deuxième personne à connaitre le mieux l'emploi du temps du jeune mannequin.

La conversation avec Tikki avait eu un effet positif sur elle. La jeune fille avait décidée de rejoindre Adrien au collège afin de pouvoir lui parler avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Sans plus attendre, elle descendit les escaliers et se précipita vers la sortie de l'appartement.

Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas rater Adrien.

La jeune fille traversa la rue qui séparée sa maison et son école avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Une fois entrée, Marinette partie en direction des casiers. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans la pièce, pour voir si Adrien se trouvait là avant de faire demi-tour et attendre patiemment à l'extérieur.

Elle avait beau être déterminée à lui parler, elle était toujours tendue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter les mains et les pieds. Impossible pour elle de rester immobile.

Tikki, remarquant l'angoisse que ressentait Marinette, ouvrit légèrement le sac rose dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de se cacher.

\- Marinette, détend toi ! Tout va bien se passer.

\- Oui… Mais… Et si je bafouille ? Et si je suis maladroite… ?

\- Arrête d'y penser ! Soit simplement Marinette sans penser à ce qui se passerait si jamais tu bafouillais.

\- O… Ok…

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente vit le jeune homme descendre les escaliers situés devant l'entrée principal du collège, prêt à rejoindre la voiture qui était venu le chercher.

\- Dépêche-toi Marinette ! Sinon, tu n'auras pas le temps de pouvoir lui parler ! Rappela la petite kwami.

\- O… Oui ! J'y vais ! Dit la jeune fille, prête à affronter ses peurs.

Seulement, cette dernière manqua une marche et glissa dans les escaliers.

\- Marinette… ! S'exclama Tikki.

\- Est-ce que ça va… ?! Demanda une voix masculine que Marinette reconnaitrait entre milles.

Tikki s'empressa de se cacher tandis que sa porteuse releva la tête en direction de son ami.

\- Euh… Oui ! Enfin… Non… Ma cheville me fait mal…

Cette dernière se gifla mentalement. Comment allait-elle faire pour se battre contre les super-vilains avec la cheville foulée ?

\- Adrien… ! Nous devons rentrer. Rappela Nathalie, située devant la porte arrière de la voiture.

\- S'il-vous-plait Nathalie, aidez-moi à assoir Marinette dans la voiture.

\- Que… ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent aussitôt. Marinette, quant à elle, avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que venait de dire ce dernier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que votre père accepte de recevoir votre amie.

\- Mais elle est blessée ! On ne peut quand même pas la laisser là ? Laisser-moi la raccompagner alors !

\- Non... ! Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi à pied, j'habite juste à côté ! Dit la jeune fille, une main derrière la tête.

Voyant le regard suppliant d'Adrien et la gêne apparente que Marinette affichait, Nathalie répondit simplement :

\- C'est d'accord. J'expliquerai à votre père pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrer avec nous. Néanmoins, je reviens vous chercher dans une heure tapante. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair ! Répondit-il.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Nathalie entra de nouveau dans la voiture et ferma la porte. Cette dernière démarra et fit demi-tour en direction du manoir des Agrestes.

Marinette, inquiète, regarda Adrien d'un air désolée.

L'adolescente baissa la tête. Elle culpabilisait. Elle avait peur que son ami se fasse sermonner par son père.

\- Pardon. Dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda le jeune homme, un sourcil relevé.

\- A cause de moi, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Si seulement j'étais moins maladroite…

\- Maladroite ? Toi ? Répéta Adrien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Surprise par la réaction de ce dernier, Marinette se mit à ricaner. Non pas parce qu'elle trouvait comique la situation mais parce que ses nerfs ne pouvaient supportaient d'avantage toute l'angoisse qui la parcourait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Haha… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je rigole ! Haha… !

\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle… ?

\- Non même pas !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de finalement rigoler ensemble.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Euh… Je suppose ?

\- Allez, passe moi ta main !

Elle s'exécuta et prit la main que lui tendait ce dernier pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ou c'est vraiment insoutenable ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerai t'amener quelque part si tu veux bien mais si tu as vraiment trop mal, je peux t'y emmener une prochaine fois.

\- Non… ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Euh… Je veux dire, tu n'auras pas d'autre occasion de sortir aussi facilement, si puis-je dire, alors profitons-en pour aller à l'endroit où tu veux m'emmener.

\- D'accord ! Dit moi quand tu as mal, je te porterais si c'est vraiment c'est trop douloureux.

\- O... Ok ! Répondit-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux adolescents se mirent en route.

* * *

\- Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Demanda Marinette, un sourcil relevé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Répondit Adrien, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'adolescente avait beau réfléchir mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Qu'avait cette rue de particulier pour que le jeune mannequin est décidé de l'amener ici ?

\- C'est le lieu où Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

Surprise à l'entende de son nom de super héroïne, Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle détourna le regard, comme pour cacher sa gêne et essaya de paraitre le plus naturel possible.

\- Ah… Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas !

Seulement, la jeune fille ne se doutait pas une seconde de la tournure que la situation allait prendre.

Doucement, Adrien s'approcha de cette dernière, plus que sérieux. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, inspira et expira, avant de prononcer la phrase qui allait à jamais changer leur destiné.

\- Bien sûr que tu le sais, ma Lady. Dit-il, souriant.

\- Q… Que… Quoi… ? Comment tu m'as appelée… ?

\- Ma Lady. Répéta Adrien.

Marinette avait beau essayer de paraitre naturel, entendre le surnom que Chat Noir avait l'habitude de lui donner la perturbée au plus haut point.

Comment Adrien pouvait-il savoir comment son coéquipier pouvait l'appeler sous sa seconde identité ? Ce n'était à plus rien comprendre ! De plus, il venait de l'emmener à l'endroit de leur première rencontre, comment pouvait-il le savoir également ?

La seule explication logique serait qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir mais c'était impossible. Sa vie était incompatible avec celle de Chat Noir. Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était qu'Adrien était beau trop surveillé par son père pour qu'il ne remarque pas son absence en tant que super héros. La deuxième était que Chat Noir avait un caractère complètement opposé à celui d'Adrien. La troisième était qu'Adrien avait un emploi du temps beaucoup trop chargé pour s'absenter aussi facilement.

Et pourtant, il venait de lui révéler deux indices révélateurs, deux indices _impossibles_ à _écarter_.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes de personne. Dit-elle, essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Je sais qui tu es. Affirme-t-il.

\- Non… Non ! Si j'étais réellement Ladybug, tu ne penses pas que je ne serais pas maladroite ? Que je ne bafouillerais pas à la moindre phrase et que je serais plus sûre de moi… ?

\- Certes mais… l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ?

\- Et puis d'abord, reprit Marinette, contrariée, comment tu aurais pu savoir que j'étais Ladybug, si je l'avais était ?

\- C'est simple. Ladybug m'a raconté que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas dans le sens qu'elle aurait aimé. Son amour n'était pas réciproque. Puis, elle m'a ensuite expliqué que cela été arrivé à cause d'une lettre qu'elle avait oubliée de signer et que le garçon en question avait reconnu son écriture. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? Demanda-t-il, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle avoue enfin qu'elle était celle qui l'avait toujours aimé.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient désormais.

Marinette venait de réaliser qu'elle ne s'était pas seulement confié à Chat Noir ce jour-là mais également à Adrien, sans le savoir. Quel était le pourcentage pour que cette situation arrive ? Réellement ?

Toutes les fois où son coéquipier lui avait avoué son amour, avait essayé de la séduire, sans savoir qu'elle avait en réalité le garçon dont elle a toujours était folle devant elle…

Les informations s'enchainaient beaucoup trop vite dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Beaucoup _trop_ vite.

Elle avait l'impression de se sentir trahi sans réellement que ce soit le cas étant donné qu'Adrien n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était Ladybug comme elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était Chat Noir.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je… Poursuivit-elle, perdue.

\- Je sais. Ça m'a fait un choque moi aussi quand j'ai compris que celle que j'aime était en réalité ma meilleure amie. C'était tellement dingue à croire et pourtant…

Adrien fit une pause avant de poursuivre sa phrase. Il approcha son visage de celui de Marinette, colla son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Et pourtant, c'était la réalité.

L'adolescente aurait tant voulu ressentir la même chose que lui en cet instant mais… elle était beaucoup trop bouleversée émotionnellement pour arriver à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il faut dire qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, Adrien lui avait avoué ne pas l'aimer et aujourd'hui, elle apprend qu'en réalité, c'est le contraire – en plus d'apprendre qu'il est Chat Noir par la même occasion – comment devait-elle réagir ?

\- Je… Je… Qu'est-ce que je dois dire au juste… ? Dit-elle, la voix fébrile.

Comprenant que tout allait trop vite pour cette dernière, Adrien recula et répondit simplement :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Je comprends que tu es besoin de temps. Plagg ne voulait pas que je t'en parle car il y avait beaucoup trop de risques si on apprenait la vérité. Mais je suis désolé, je me sentais obligé de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme montra du doigt la cheville de la jeune fille.

\- Premièrement, tu es blessée. Si encore tu ne t'étais pas blessé, je n'aurais rien dire je pense… Deuxièmement, à plusieurs reprises, tu étais déconcentrée lors de nos combats, ce qui était dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Troisièmement, je trouvais injuste de ne pas te dire la vérité alors que ce que je t'avais dit lorsque que je t'ai parlais de ta lettre s'avérer être faux finalement… C'est pour toutes ces raisons que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une voix s'exclama à travers la veste de ce dernier.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Comment tu as pu lui dire ?! Tu m'as dit que tu ne le ferais pas ! Dit le kwami, en colère.

Surprise par la voix de Plagg, Marinette n'osait plus rien dire. Elle regarda Adrien d'un regard inquiet, lui faisait comprendre qu'il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Pardonne-moi Plagg mais… j'étais bien obligé de…

\- Tu parles ! Tu n'étais obligé de rien ! Maintenant, il y a DEUX fois plus de chance que votre identité soit révélée lors de vos combats contre le papillon ! Imaginez un instant que vous faites un lapsus ? Non mais vous avez pensez à ça ?! Dit-il, sérieux.

Sans était trop. Pour Marinette – qui s'était retrouvée dans cette situation malgré elle – décida de dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'Adrien était mon meilleur ami et qu'il savait tout ça ! Je trouve injuste de me jeter la pierre au cou alors que ce n'est même pas moi qui est pris la décision d'avouer la vérité ! S'exclama la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

Plusieurs passants tournèrent la tête en direction des deux adolescents, un sourcil relevé.

\- Moins fort Marinette… Dit Adrien, tendu.

\- Pardon ? Non mais c'est toi qui nous as amenés ici pour parler de tout ça et c'est moi qui dois parler moins fort ? Je rêve !

Le silence prit place quelques instants.

Adrien fixa le sol d'un air contrarié et Marinette avait détourné son regard de son ami. Il régnait une sorte de tension qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'aimaient.

\- Je… Je pense qu'il est temps de te raccompagner chez toi. Reprit-t-il.

Marinette acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

* * *

**16h43 – Chambre de Marinette**

\- C'est bon, tu peux entrer ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Marinette s'était empressée d'enlever toutes les photos représentant le jeune mannequin qu'elle avait accroché un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Désolée, c'était un peu en désordre alors j'ai rangé rapidement histoire que ce soit un peu plus accueillant. Dit-elle, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

\- Aucun problème ! Ta cheville te fait toujours mal ?

\- Un peu mais moins que tout à l'heure en tout cas.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des glaçons dans le frigo ? Enfin, si vous en avez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Ne t'embête pas, je le ferai plus tard. Je pense… plutôt que l'on devrait discuter.

\- J'approuve. Répondit-il.

\- Allons sur le balcon, on sera plus tranquille.

* * *

Une fois sur le balcon, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

Il se remémora la fois où il était venu rendre visite à Marinette en tant que Chat Noir. C'était un agréable souvenir qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie, qui avait l'air pensive, avant de s'assoir sur l'unique chaise qu'il y avait.

Marinette, quant à elle, était restée debout. Elle avait posé ses bras sur la rambarde et regardait les passants et les voitures qui parcouraient les rues de Paris.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- A tout ce qui vient de se passer ces derniers jours mais surtout…

L'adolescente se retourna en direction de son ami avant de poursuivre.

\- A l'attitude à adopter maintenant que le secret n'existe plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on est spécialement besoin « d'adopter » une attitude en particulier. Il suffit simplement de rester nous-même. Suggéra-t-il.

Au même moment, Tikki sorti du sac rose de sa porteuse, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Elle virevolta vers Adrien, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier surpris, la fixa quelques instants avant de lui rendre son sourire.

\- J'approuve ! S'exclama la petit coccinelle. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à par vous faire confiance.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! S'exclama Plagg, qui sorti enfin de sa cachette.

\- Plagg… C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas ! De toute façon, ce qui est fait et fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent de plus ?

\- Mais enfin je sais déjà tout ça ! Je me sens juste trahi. Adrien ne devait rien dire mais il en a décidé autrement !

Le petit chat avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Il tourna le dos à Tikki et Adrien, en colère.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, reprit la petite kwami, ça lui passera !

\- Non, Plagg a raison. J'ai trahis sa confiance.

Ce dernier baissa le regard. Il était déçu d'avoir trahi la confiance de son compagnon de combat et détestait plus que tout faire de la peine aux gens qu'il aime.

\- Je te demande pardon Plagg. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais il le fallait bien puisque que Marinette est blessée, tu ne crois pas… ?

Le concerné n'avait toujours pas daigné se retourner. Il boudait.

Adrien soupira. Effectivement, Tikki avait raison, il fallait attendre que toute cette histoire se tasse.

Marinette, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, parti se positionner juste à côté de son ami. Elle s'agenouilla prêt de lui et déposa sa main droite sur son genou gauche. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Tikki a raison. Il faut continuer à se faire confiance, tous les quatre.

La petite coccinelle sourit à l'entente de la phrase que venait de prononcer sa porteuse. Elle partit se poser sur son épaule gauche. Adrien remercia son amie par un geste de la tête.

Il ne restait plus que Plagg, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était.

\- Plagg… ? Appela Marinette.

Aucune réponse.

\- Allez, vient nous rejoindre plutôt que de continuer à bouder.

Ce dernier retourna légèrement la tête en direction de la jeune fille, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère, avant de finalement rejoindre ses amis.

\- D'accord, je veux bien passer l'éponge mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu.

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux adolescents profitèrent du peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Tikki et Plagg.

* * *

**17h01 – Devant le collège**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Adrien, inquiet.

\- Oui, j'habite juste à côté, j'ai qu'une rue à traverser après tout, ça devrait aller.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans prononcer de mot, jusqu'à que Marinette prononce une phrase qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur du cœur d'Adrien.

\- Mon chaton s'inquiète toujours pour moi, même quand il n'y a rien de grave. Merci. Dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- Adrien ! Il est l'heure de rentrer ! S'exclama Nathalie, qui venait d'arriver.

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son amie qu'il dut faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la voiture de son garde du corps. Il prit alors son portable pour lui répondre.

Marinette sentit vibrer son téléphone et regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« - _Ma Lady est si généreuse avec moi qu'il est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle._ »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

« - _Mon chaton, je vais te demander d'être encore un peu patient. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._ »

La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

« - _Ma Lady, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour toi._ »

C'est le cœur plus léger que Marinette reprit sa route jusqu'à chez elle.

Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Est-ce que leur relation allait rester la même ou bien est-ce qu'elle allait évoluer ? Tout dépendra de ce que l'avenir a décidé de leur réserver.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensez de la manière dont Adrien lui avoue connaitre sa seconde identité ?

Ça fait super longtemps que j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je trouvais significatif de le lui avouer à l'endroit où tout a commencé.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

A bientôt !


End file.
